


Вкус Криптонита

by Ariya_Chistikh_Nebes



Category: Justice League - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Pre-Relationship
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-15
Updated: 2011-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-11 00:58:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15303918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariya_Chistikh_Nebes/pseuds/Ariya_Chistikh_Nebes
Summary: Супермена в очередной раз берут под свой контроль темные силы. Бэтмен пытается с этим что-нибудь сделать.





	Вкус Криптонита

Дышать тяжело, с каждым выдохом ждешь вместе с воздухом и пылью выплюнуть собственные легкие на покрытый каменной крошкой пол.  
Тело, как обычно, минимально реагирует на боль, продолжая выполнять то, что требуется. Это сейчас немаловажно. Именно этот факт может стать ключевым в очередном спасении человечества.  
Он успевает скрыться за уродливо изогнутым куском метала как раз в тот момент, когда в помещение, некогда бывшее складом оборудования, едва слышно проникает знакомая фигура.  
Рассеченные алым всполохом, нагруженные мелкими колбочками шкафы распадаются на идеально ровные половинки, устилая пол битым стеклом. В пропахшем плесенью помещении на мгновения раздается оригинальная и, в каком-то роде, чарующая музыка, ради которой стекляшки теряли свою форму, рассыпаясь сотнями кусочков. В их вызывающей мурашки по коже игре теряется звук падающей на пол крышки, покрытой свинцом.  
План первый.  
Человек в защитном костюме с опозданием замечает летящий в него бумеранг. Раздается взрыв. Пошатнувшись, он остается на ногах, несмотря на то, что верх костюма полностью уничтожен. Второй бумеранг он успевает заметить и уничтожает просто взглядом, прожигая черные крылья лазерами. Зеленый свет, который излучает половинка бумеранга заставляет мужчину отступить.  
Поднявшись в воздух, Супермен обнаруживает на миг показавшегося из своего укрытия Бэтмена. Миг — это то, что чаще всего решает всё.  
Со скоростью молнии пролетев над криптонитом и оказавшись за спиной мыши, он отчетливо услышал охрипший от волнения голос, буквально шипящий в наушник:  
— Убей его! Убей! Убей!  
Причины не должны были его интересовать. Только задание.  
Бэтмен каким-то образом сперва смог увернуться, не дав своему горлу оказаться в стальных тисках. А вот во второй раз ему так не повезло. Хруст. Отводя повисшую плетью руку в черной перчатке, Супермен послушно тянется к горлу — выполнить приказ.  
Джокер, извечный враг Ночного Рыцаря, знающий его лучше кого-либо, не зря не раз говорил, что "от чертовой мыши можно ожидать чего угодно".  
Извернувшись, Брюс Уэйн впился в губы Супермена, заставив того сперва в шоке замереть, а после упасть на пол, судорожно хватаясь за горло. С его подбородка срывались слегка фосфоресцирующие в темноте зеленые капли.  
— Мне не хотелось это применять, Кларк, — покачал головой оказавшийся на свободе Брюс. Быстро перевернув Кента на спину, он достал что-то из своего пояса. — Это будет больно.  
Приложив электрошокер к спине Супермена, Бэтмен дождался пока непонятное устройство на шее сильнейшего из живущих на Земле не мигнет на прощание алой лампочкой, выходя из строя, тут же отключив свое оборудование.  
Не теряя времени даром, Бэтмен приподнял голову Кента, доставая еще маленькую колбочку. Небольшим ножиком разжав сомкнутые зубы ослабевшего Супермена, Брюс заставил его проглотить подозрительную жидкость.  
Спустя какое-то время, Кент начал подавать признаки жизни, открыв глаза и в упор взглянув на Бэтмена.  
— Что это было за вещество?  
— Ослабленный насколько возможно криптонит и его антидот.  
— А...  
— О попытках склонить твое высочество "на сторону темного зла" пора сочинять фразеологизмы с анекдотами, — губы Брюса приподнялись в ехидной усмешке.  
— Ты мог меня убить, — выдохнул Супермен, поняв что подняться в ближайшее время самостоятельно ему, мягко говоря, не светит.  
— Так ведь не убил же, — хмыкнул в ответ Бэтмен. — И вообще, ты мне локтевой сустав сломал.  
— Прости.  
— Повторишь это перед Альфредом в присутствии Дианы.  
— Брюс?..  
— Да?  
— Дай криптонит...


End file.
